Habia una vez
by serenitychiva
Summary: Un fic basado en el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia SxD
1. Chapter 1

**HaBìA UnA vEz**

un mercader muy rico que tenía seis hijos, tres varones y tres mujeres; y como era hombre de muchos bienes y de vasta cultura, no reparaba en gastos para educarlos y los rodeó de toda suerte de maestros. Las tres hijas eran muy hermosas; pero la más joven despertaba tanta admiración, que de pequeña todos la apodaban "la bella niña", de modo que por fin se le quedó este nombre para envidia de sus hermanas.

Hola hermana que haces levantada temprano decia rey

Es verdad y ese milagro que estas despierta decia mina

Bueno ya dejenme en paz tengo cosas que hacer decia la mas pequeña de las tres

Jajaja eso ni tu te lo cres hermanita decia sammy

para mi que esta enamorada de el tal seya decia neflyte

Ese idiota que puede hacer por mi hermana solo le ocasiona problemas decia hibiki

Ai hermanito te quiero mucho y es verdad yo no quiero a seya el es mi amigo

quienesta henamorada de seya decia un hombre en la entrada

sere papi decia mina

ya mina no digas tonteras tu sabes que eso no es verdad decia sere

Ai pequeñas ustedes saben que el amor e algo muy lindo y ya ven a hibiki esta completamente enamorado de dita ni decir rey esta mas que enamorada de jedite mi querido hijo neflyte tan enamorado de la hermana de dita su hermana lita mi hija mina esta mas enamorada que todos de malachite y mi pequeña no tiene edad para andar de novia con ningun joven

buerno papi ya llego amy bamos air a la biblioteca de los frailes

No sólo era la menor mucho más bonita que las otras, sino también más bondadosa. Las dos hermanas mayores ostentaban con desprecio sus riquezas antes quienes tenían menos que ellas; se hacían las grandes damas y se negaban a que las visitasen las hijas de los demás mercaderes: únicamente las personas de mucho rango eran dignas de hacerles compañía. Se lo pasaban en todos los bailes, reuniones, comedias y paseos, y despreciaban a la menor porque empleaba gran parte de su tiempo en la lectura de buenos libros.

en la biblioteca

mira amy este libro me gusta mucho podemos ir a comparar un elado en la plasa decia sere

si sere oye sere no has visto a zoicite es que no lo e visto desde que tu padre lo mado a lo de su trabajo

no se ami tal vez te tiene una sorpresa jeje

Las tres jóvenes, agraciadas y poseedoras de muchas riquezas, eran solicitadas en matrimonio por muchos mercaderes de la región, pero las dos mayores los despreciaban y rechazaban diciendo que sólo se casarían con un noble: por lo menos un duque o conde cuando en verdad ellas estan muy enamoradas

dime mina casate con migo decia taiki

no gracias yo estoy esperando a mi conde decia mina

(como se le ocurre semejante cosa si yo estoy muy enamorada de mi malachite )

La Bella —pues así era como la conocían y llamaban todos a la menor - agradecía muy cortésmente el interés de cuantos querían tomarla por esposa, y los atendía con suma amabilidad y delicadeza; pero les alegaba que aún era muy joven y que deseaba pasar algunos años más en compañía de su padre. 

mi bella joven tu que ere mi bombon casate con migo decia seya

gracias pero yo no quiero casarme tan joven mi padreme nesesita decia sere

pero tu mi bella donsella eres mas que una habad conparada con las de mas mujeres de este pueblo yo te amo mi querida donsella decia seya

espera por fabor no esel momento yo te quiero pero como mi mejor amigo decia sere

De un solo golpe perdió el mercader todos sus bienes, y no le quedó más que una pequeña casa de campo a buena distancia de la ciudad

kejin todo lo que os has ganado con esfuerzo se a perdido como el biento en el orisonte decia filosoficamente zoicite

no pero como a pasado eso decia kejin

tus acosiados tean tndido una trapa decia zoicite

pero como tendre que vender mi casa ydecirleselo a mis hijos y nos tendremos que ir a mi casa en el campo

Totalmente destrozado, lleno de pena su corazón, llorando hizo saber a sus hijos que era forzoso trasladarse a esta casa, donde para ganarse la vida tendrían que trabajar como campesinos.

en la nochetoda la familia reunida

mis quewridos hijos todo esto a sido un problema nops tendremos que ir y yo trabajare decampesino ai en la casade campo

papa yo te apoyo decia serena

nosotros tambien decian los demas

mire padre nosotros tenemostrabajos y os vamos a casa con nuestras fieles enamoradas decian los caballeros

padre decia mina mi querido malachita hoy me pidio que os casar con el pero si usted quiere yo lo rechaso

padre usted sabe que jedite quire que mecase con el pero si no quiere os yo me quedo con usted

no hijas yo se que esos caballeros las aman mas que a su vida pueden quedarse y formalisar su matrimonio y tu mi bella hija

yo padre me quedo con usted sin ningun problemna usted sabe que soy mas fiel que un perro que usted es mi vida y asi seguire decia serena

hola amigas espero y les guste esta basada en un cuento si les gusta dejen reviers las quiero a todas amigas bye se cuidan


	2. Chapter 2

**LA pRoMeSa **

-Mire padre nosotros tenemos trabajos y nos vamos a casa con nuestras fieles enamoradas decían los caballeros

-Padre.- decía Mina mi querido Malachite hoy me pidió que me casara con el pero si usted quiere yo lo rechazo

-Padre.- usted sabe que Jedite quiere que me case con el pero si no quieres yo me quedo con usted.- dijo Rei

-No hijas yo se que esos caballeros las aman mas que a su vida pueden quedarse y formalizar sus matrimonios y tu mi bella hija

-Yo padre me quedo con usted, no hay ningún problema, sabe que soy mas fiel que un perro que usted es mi vida y así seguiré.- decía Serena

No faltaron caballeros dispuestos a casarse con ella, aunque no tuviesen un centavo; mas la joven agradecía pero respondía que le era imposible abandonar a su padre en desgracia, y que lo seguiría a la campiña para consolarlo y ayudarlo en sus trabajos. La pobre Bella no dejaba de afligirse por la pérdida de su fortuna, pero se decía a sí misma: 

-oh!!! mi querida Serena casate conmigo.- decía Seiya

-no puedo tengo que estar con mi padre en las buenas y en las malas.- decía serena

Después de unos meses

Serena atendía a su padre de la mejor manera

Un día llego una carta que decía que un mercader llegaría y que le iba a dar dinero por ello tenia que dejar a su hija al llegar al pueblo todos le pedían la mano de Serena cuando llego al embarcadero el mercader le entrego el poco dinero que le debía con eso compro fertilizante y de mas cosas cuando iba a casa se perdió por el gran bosque faltaba poco para que anocheciera pero vio un sendero siguió el sendero con un poco de temor el bosque era sombrío, la nieve le tapaba la vista cuando llego al sendero se encontró con un gran palacio y una caballería Kejin decidió que seria bueno quedarse por una noche ahí al entrar al inmenso palacio vio que todo era realmente hermoso candelabros de cristal con unos diamantes, el recibidor constaba de un sofá real mente precioso detrás de el sofá se encontraban dos escalera una ala derecha y otra a la izquierda a un lado de las escaleras habían dos puertas pero una de estas estaba abierta, el decidió entrar a la puerta que se encontraba abierta en ella había un enorme comedor lleno de alimentos sumamente exquisitos, el espero en una de las sillas pero nadie llego, de repente se oyó un ruido

-Que hambre tengo ya me gruñe el estomago creo que voy a cenar algo.- decía Kejin

Mientas Kejin comía en la planta de arriba se abría una puerta después de que Kejin termino de cenar el sueño lo ataco y decidió que era hora de ir a buscar una recamara, cuando subía las escaleras vio una puerta abierta al entrar se encontró con una bella recamara se recostó y se quedo profundamente dormido, a la mañana siguiente se encontró con un cofre ala merced de sus pies, al abrirlo se encontró con piedras preciosas decidió que era hora de irse cuando iba por su caballo vio un enorme invernadero lleno de rosas de todos colores cuando vio una rosa roja, pensó en su adorada Serena al cortarla se oyó un enorme estruendo, al voltear en donde se oyó el ruido se encontró una bestia

-Por que has cortado mis hermosas rosas yo que te he dado hospedaje alimento a ti y a tu bestia has roto mi confianza por ello me tendrás que dar algo a cambio

-Que desea de mi bestia.-dijo Kejin

-Lo único que deseo es a una hija tuya o sino tendrás que pagar con tu vida.- decía la bestia

-Pero la única hija que esta soltera es mi hija Serena, pero ella es mi vida.- decía Kejin con desespero

-No me importa mañana quiero a tu hija o sino tu vida, te lo he dicho con mucha claridad lo has entendido.- decía la bestia con gran furia

-Mañana le entrego mi vida.- decía Kejin marchándose a todo galope

Al llegar con su hija le contó todo lo sucedido

-Hija mía mañana moriré.- decía Kejin con gran dolor en el corazón

-Pero padre aquí estoy yo quedaré mi vida por ti.- decía Serena

-No mi querida hija, yo cometí el pecado y tengo que pagar.- decía Kejin

-Está muy claro padre mañana yo daré mi vida por ti y no hay cambios.- dijo Serena muy decidida

A la mañana siguiente Serena y su padre iban hacia el bosque y se encontraron con el gran palacio

Serena se despidió de su padre

Chicas hasta aquí llego mi imaginación jaja no se crean es que ya me gano jaja el sueño jaja bueno espero y les guste y muchas gracias por su apoyo me han dado muchos ánimos jeje bueno gracias a todas y espero y les guste jeje


End file.
